


媒妁之言

by Echocho



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho
Summary: 特工AU片段
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/ Clark Kent - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	媒妁之言

**Author's Note:**

> *U.N.C.L.E.秘密特工AU  
> *Bruce是英国特工，Clark是美帝的  
> *突发性脑洞…只有毫无内涵的片段_(:目」∠)_  
> *题文无关  
> *依然OOC得像鬼…

“那我就把时间留给二位好好熟悉一下。”老绅士说完便果决地起身欲走。

佩里先生拍了拍Clark的肩膀，便也站了起来扣上西装纽扣。

“Alfred…”从落座起便板着一张脸的花花公子此时似乎有些动摇。不过他仍稳如泰山地端坐在椅子上，只是用那双钢蓝色的眼睛略显湿润地盯住了Alfred。

他确实有双蛊惑人心的眼睛。Clark暗自想道。哦他刚刚是噘了下嘴么？

“好好表现，Wayne先生。您现在可代表着大不列颠的颜面。”Alfred不为所动，显然对他这一套早已免疫。

两位老先生友好地握了握手，便分头走出了餐厅。而四周所有的食客也纷纷站了起来，在一分钟内走了个干净。

人一走光，英国特工便立马褪尽了富家少爷的无害羊皮，再次聚焦到Clark脸上的视线已然冰冷如锋。不过看过了他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛之后，谁还会把他此时的凶相当真呢？Clark好整以暇地回望那对北风肆虐的蓝眼睛，和他额头上的，小南瓜创可贴。

“你笑什么？”Bruce眯起双眼。

“不知道揍破英国俊脸会不会被判刑呢。”

“足够你牢底坐穿了，美国偶像。”

哼，牙尖嘴利的小南瓜。Clark往上推了推眼镜，并没有打算克制脸上的笑容。“作为秘密武器，您的表现实在让人怀疑贵国有没有抓住我的能力。”

“切，运气可不值得拿来炫耀。”Bruce一边用鼻子嘲讽他，一边仰起下巴做出一个轻蔑的表情。不管在哪幅壳子里，他都能将这个表情掌控得得心应手。“显然我们昨天已经好好地了解过彼此了。鉴于你头脑简单，脾气暴躁又爱横冲直撞的特性，我想这个团队谁做主已经不言而喻了。”

Clark简直被气笑了，“我脾气暴躁？”

“你拆了我的车后盖，”对面的黑发特工却是理直气壮，“徒手。”

“你炸了我的油箱。”

“你撕了我的外套，就半小时前，野蛮人。”

提起这事，美国特工咧嘴一笑，露出一列白牙。他不仅毫无反省之意，还略微有些得意。“在厕所里用裤腰带勒人也不是什么好习惯，小南瓜。”

听了这话，那英国人竟一跃而起。用一种猫科动物的轻巧跻身于美国人与小桌之间。他轻佻地用两指将Clark的红底斜纹领带挑出，随意地系紧摆正。此刻他又是那个放浪形骸的花花公子了。

他突然牵住Clark的领带，俯身在他耳边低语，“那是因为你非要在我面前炫耀你超凡脱俗的时尚品味。”

Clark飞快地抓住他纠缠着领带的手，从指根一节节地摸上去，直到从他两指间掰出一颗黑亮的窃听器。他一脸揶揄地抬头看着Wayne先生，而后者毫无愧意地冲他眨了眨眼。

Clark右手夹着窃听器，左手止住他的挣扎，紧紧握住他的手，“不得不说，Wayne先生你半点不懂时尚。”

“是啊，戴黑框眼镜一点都不老土。”Bruce再一次见识到了美国佬的粗野之力。他抽不出手，便只好由着他抓着。

“嗯哼，喝伯爵红茶一点都不娘炮。”

Bruce的眉角抽搐了一下，Clark在心底偷偷地给他的怒气值读秒。“公平起见，你起码得脱了这个。”话音未落Bruce便猛然出手，以掩耳不及盗铃之势摘了Clark的眼镜。

他确实有一双动人心魄的眼睛。Bruce暴露在那双湖蓝色的眼睛下，有一种想遮挡自己的冲动。片刻之后那双眼睛的主人说，“你之前是想杀了我。”一片净蓝里的那点委屈看得Bruce心头起结。“你都没犹豫一下，我都没想要置你于死地。”

“哼，放纵你的对手总有一天会令你后悔莫及。”Bruce撇撇嘴，满不在乎地说。他瞥了一眼Clark乱翘的卷发，他抓的，半小时前，显然。半晌又几不可闻地补了一句，“……况且是优秀的对手。”

现在那双该死的眼睛简直在闪光。

美国特工突然站了起来，拽着英国先生的右手将他扯到近前，胸膛相贴，气息交织。Clark终于得以近距离地欣赏那副有些错愕又有些得意的眉眼。

“我说我们换个地方吧，你何不跟我具体讲讲…你的红茶心得呢？”

而英国特工反手将黑框眼镜架在了自己的鼻梁上，却歪歪嘴角咧出一个毫不儒雅的假笑，“乐意至极，农场男孩。”

END


End file.
